Fix the BooBoo, Mika chan!
by OxVanillaPeachesxO
Summary: My OC is gathering firewood when a poor Tobi gets blown to smithereens by his feminine Senpai. Now it's up to unfortunate, and then some, Mikazuki to treat Tobi. TobiOC


**Me: Teehee, I'm doing like a little series of girls paired up with Naruto boys or something, cuz now I have the feeling I wanna write one about TOBI!!!! Tobi is just awe-SEM, the way he talks in third person, his way of spicing up the once boring Akatsuki organization, and, the ability I REALLLLLLLLY want, his way of annoying Deidara to hell! MWUHAHAHAHA!**

**Uh...=P**

**

* * *

**

It was basically a normal day for me, I was collecting firewood for my team's campfire. Nothing out of the ordinary, right?

So I was walking lazily back to the campsite, stopping to sniff flowers or examine trees, when all of a sudden I heard someone yell.

"Senpai! Tobi is a good boy! Tobi is sorry, Senpai!" The pleading voice rang throughout the tranquil forest, scattering birds and making me jump. Well, that wasn't really something you heard everyday in a forest. But the weirdest part was when this giant **_BOOM _knocked me to my butt, and I groaned and looked up at the sky.**

There were no clouds at all, only a blue sky and the fleeing bird here and there. So then what the heck made the "boom"?

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**" the same voice screamed, and it sounded like whoever it was was coming closer, and they were coming _fast_. I looked around quickly, dropping the firewood and forming a series of hand signs.

_BloodTrak Jutsu, _I thought and closed my eyes, sensing for nearby blood. A reddish-orange glow popped up in the east, and it appeared as if it was flying or something. I swiveled towards that direction and formed more hand signs.

_Natural Barrier Jutsu. _I could feel the plants and animals forming to make a sort of invisible shield around me, and I planted my feet firmly into the ground.

The glow formed into a flying blob, but I recognized feet and a human head. A flying human? Some kind of jutsu probably. I waited silently behind my barrier, my fists clenched tightly. I felt a faint throbbing in the back of my head, so I lowered the barrier a bit.

Finally, the blob-which I was certain was a human- plowed into the ground no more than twenty feet away and skidded all the way over to me. At that point, I opened my eyes and stared down at a black-haired boy wearing a tattered black cloak with torn red cloud patterns.

The Akatsuki, huh?

I raised the shield again and glared down at the boy. What was his name? I didn't think all the Akatsuki members wore an orange spiral mask, did they? Then I remembered him as Tobi, and from what I recalled Hinata and Naruto saying, he was really childish.

"Ow, Senpai hurt Tobi..." he whined and stood up shakily, and I raised an eyebrow at him. "Senpai" was Deidara, if my memory wasn't screwed completely.

"Hm," was all I said and his head snapped towards me.

"Why are you staring at Tobi?" he asked naively, walking closer to me. I really didn't react to that, because I knew from experience that Tobi wasn't a big violence dude like the rest of his idiotic Akatsuki members.

"Because you look like you just got blown up," I said casually, "most likely by Deidara."

I could literally feel him grinning under his mask. "You know Senpai?"

I rolled my eyes and rocked back on my heels. "How could I not? When you're a kunoichi and there's more than 2 S-rank criminals in one group, you really have to watch them."

Tobi giggled, which made me smile. He sounded like a little baby. "Senpai was angry at Tobi...Tobi was a bad boy. Tobi touched Senpai's clay."

"Ahh," I nodded in understanding. The Kazekage of Sunagakure had said something about Deidara being _really _possessive over his clay. I glanced down and noticed that Tobi was bleeding really badly in his left leg. "Uh, oh man. Your left leg is gushing blood, Tobi."

Tobi looked down and shrugged. "Tobi doesn't feel any hurt. Should Tobi feel hurt?"

I stared at him strangely. How was I supposed to tell him what he was supposed to feel in his body?

"Um...I don't know if you should. It's normal, but--"

"Tobi's not normal?" he said, his voice growing frantic quickly. "Tobi wants to be normal!"

"N-no, I never said--"

Tobi grabbed my arms tightly and squeezed lightly. "Why isn't Tobi normal?"

His face(mask) was really close to my face, and I could feel heat rising on my cheeks.

"T-Tobi is normal, okay? Nothing is wrong with Tobi," I stuttered, searching anywhere to look at except the black-haired boy.

Tobi still wouldn't let go of me, but he gigged again. "Ok. Tobi is normal again, yay!"

I finally freed myself from his grasp and rubbed my arm. Tobi was busy laughing with himself and poking his wounds, so I decided that it was time for him to get treated. I pushed him down on the ground and sat on his stomach so he wouldn't get up.

"Hey, why is--" He paused momentarily, his mask on me. I waited, and then realized he wanted to know what my name was.

"Oh! Mikazuki," I finished for the childish Akatsuki member. He nodded slightly.

"Why is Mika-chan sitting on Tobi?" he asked, and I raised one of my eyebrows. Why did he add the suffix?

"I'm sitting on you so you won't run away when I treat your wounds," I said absentmindedly and began to summon chakra for a healing jutsu. I knew enough about how the medical nin did their stuff to fix Tobi.

"Treat Tobi's wounds?" he asked dubiously.

"Uh...fix your boo-boos."

"Ohhhh."

The familiar pale green glow surrounded my hands and I hovered it just above Tobi's leg. I felt him cringe.

"Ow...Tobi feels hurt now, Mika-chan," he whined and I rolled my eyes, ignoring him. I would never get anything done if I listened to his whining. But, somehow, it sounded...cute to my ears, and I stifled a childish giggle that would match Tobi's demeanor.

I finished up quickly and cut off my chakra, climbing off of Tobi. "There, all better now. Don't do anything to rough Tobi, okay?"

Tobi nodded slightly, and then titled his head at me. "Why did Mika-chan help Tobi?"

I shrugged. Was this twenty questions or something? Tobi tilted his head further, and I had to bite down on my lower lip to stop myself from giggling again. Why in Kami's name was I feeling like this around the Akatsuki's most childish, immature member? There was _no _way I was falling for him, right?

Right?

"Well, I couldn't just leave you to die. It was going to get infected soon enough, so I did you a favor," I replied oh-so-casually and patted Tobi's head with a small, amiable smile playing along my lips. "Be careful when you go around Deidara, though. In my opinion, he has some anger management to deal with."

Tobi, not really surprising me, giggled quietly. We stood in an awkward silence, if you counted out the various occupants of the forest rustling about. Finally, Tobi spoke up hesitantly.

"Um, Mika-chan?" he asked slowly.

"Yeah?"

"Can Tobi thank Mika-chan for helping Tobi's leg?" he questioned uncertainly, twiddling his gloved hands. I stared at him curiously.

"Uh, Tobi, what do you--" I never actually got to speak the rest of my mind, because in an instant, Tobi lifted his mask far enough so that his lips were showing, and crushed them to mine in a flash. My eyes blew up like a balloon, and I was too shocked to really object. His lips were so...soft, so perfect. I almost couldn't believe myself; I was totally acting like an obsessed fangirl or something.

The masked criminal, to my distaste, pulled away and grinned slightly at me, reapplying his mask. "Thank you for helping Tobi."

And he was gone, just like the evening breeze.

I stood there in utter astonishment, not really feeling my whereabouts. I hesitantly reached up to my trembling lips and touched them gently, trying to assure myself that this wasn't some kind of dream. A fantasy.

Of course the idiot would be the only one to kiss a stranger. But it made me feel warm inside, and I slowly headed back towards my campsite, forgetting the firewood that was leaning against a tree.

There were only five words flying through my baffled brain right then.

What the hell was happening?

* * *

**Me: Annnnnnnnd, I have completed this!BWAHAHAHAHA! Uh, you know the regular deal. Read, review, eat (oops, wait...). Remember my fellow fanfic readers and authors, there is only one thing that matters right now.**

**Random critic: That you are clearly writing this at 5:30 in the morning on a school night/day with an empty bag of Cheetos by your side?**

**Me: =.= How the hell did YOU get in here? AND NO. The thing that matters is--**

**TOBI RULEZ DEIDARA!**

**R&R!**


End file.
